Can You Do Me A Favor
by Vhips
Summary: "I know we just met but can I ask you a favor," "Um, sure. What do you need?" "I need you to kiss me," Natsu was taken aback."Excuse me,"Suddenly he heard the mysterious blonde groan. "I don't have time for this," and then she kissed him.
Natsu sighed as he made his way down the streets of Magnolia. His day was utterly boring; he woke up, went to work signed papers and now he found himself walking no where. All he wanted was a little action.

He thought about going to a club or something but decided not to, he did have work in the morning. Natsu heaved another sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets. He just decided to savor in the feeling of the spring air against his warm olive skin.

Of all the seasons, spring was his favorite. People would think it's summer because that's what his name translate to, but nope, spring takes the cake for him. Spring's like the relief you feel after a long day of work, or in others a long, grueling, winter. For him spring is a breath of fresh from the giant coats and snow covered streets. It brings the small jackets sunshine.

He was suddenly taken out of his spring time thoughts when we walked into some unknown force. He shook his head and took several steps back.

"Oh perfect timing. I know we just met but can I ask you a favor," Natsu opened his to be met with the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. In front of his was a busty blonde with the most perfect lushes lips, and heart-shaped face. She had long blonde hair the cascaded down her shoulders and to the small of her back and looked like it it was shining in the shine if the moon. She had two giant honey eyes the held mischief and a promise of adventure. All her curves were exaggerated in the most delicious ways; and her white v-neck t shirt and black jeans were doing nothing to hide them.

To say the least he'd be an idiot to _not_ help her out.

"Um, sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to kiss me," Natsu was taken aback.

"Excuse me," it's not that he had a problem with her request. He'd be more than happy to kiss her, it was just… unexpected. Suddenly he heard the mysterious blonde groan.

"I don't have time for this," and then she kissed him.

While they kissed Natsu could hear the cat calls from people watching them on the street, but he brushed them aside. The way her lips felt against his, the way their bodies felt pressed against each other, he couldn't even put into words. Natsu has kissed girls before, but the blonde he didn't even know the name of was making him weak in the knees.

He really wasn't sure what to do. He's never really been kissed by some random girl on the street so he didn't know how far was too far; so he let her lead. He practically melted when he felt her tongue probe at his lips. In that moment he could care less about them getting fined about pda or the fact that there could possibly be kids around. Right now it was just him and her.

When they finally parted he looked back into her eyes.

"Lucy? Lucy where are you?" Lucy - he presumed - cursed under her breath and pulled him into another kiss. _So she's using me as a cover_. He couldn't help but feel a small pang of hurt at the conclusion. While they were kissing he wondered if she'd still want to kiss him if she knew the real him. It's not that he's a bad person or anything it's just that, would she still kiss with the love he craved for.

He broke the kiss and looked at the blonde again. Her lips were swollen and her hair was messier than it was a few moments ago (he doesn't even remember putting his hands in her hair, but can't deny it as he takes his hand out of her blonde locks). He felt a little pride at the fact that _he's_ the reason she looks like this.

"Well um, thanks for kissing me…" Natsu chuckled at her flustered state. It seems that Lucy doesn't appreciate it though.

"What's so funny," she puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head to the side. He decided that she was fairly adorable when she's mad.

"Well you just came up to a total stranger, _kissed_ him, and now you're acting shy. I mean you could've at least bought me dinner first," The blonde rolls her eyes, but couldn't hold back back the chuckle that escaped her lips. She sits her hand on his chest and she turns on her heels and begins to walk away. "Natsu!" he called. She turned her head to him and gave a gentle smile.

"I hope I see you again Natsu," and then she turned the corner and was gone.

The day suddenly didn't seem as boring.

* * *

"You really expect me to believe you,"

"Yes,"

"You mean to tell me some random blonde hottie came up to you kissed you and then walked away," Natsu nodded, and Gray burst into a fit pf laughter. The rosette sunk back into his chair behind his desk and pouted.

"It's not that unbelievable," Gray took deep breathes as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, it is."

"Just get back to work before I fire you," Gray scoffed as he walked towards the door.

"Whatever, you love me too much to fire me flame dick. And just a reminder you have a new secretary coming in for an interview in a couple minutes." The pinkette simply grunted as his friend closed the door.

Natsu sighed as he laid his head on his desk. He just couldn't seem to get Lucy out of his head. He tried looking her up, but Lucy's a pretty common name. He's searched high and low for her but it feels like she just fell off the face of the earth. He even asked all of his friends if they knew a blonde named Lucy and all of them said they've never heard of her. To say the least, the whole situation is a bit discouraging. He was taken out of his stupor when he heard a knock on his door.

He sighed and sat up in his chair; he didn't want to scare his new secretary off because of his sour mood. "Come in," he said monotone.

When the door opened he had to keep himself from jumping out of his seat. It looks like he never had to do all of the searching after all, because she just came through his door.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this little one-shot. I wrote this as a present to all of the people who take the time to actually read my fanfics. I really don't think you guys know how happy I get when I find out someone favorite/followed my writing. We all know that I'm far from a good writer but you guys make me feel like I'm getting somewhere with my writing. So again thanks so much. And who know's maybe if you guys really want one I'll write a second part to this.**

 **Hey! I just wanted to correct some things because every time I'd read over it I had to stop myself from throwing my laptop across the room.**


End file.
